


Here We are again

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, the amazing spider-man
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, M/M, drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: A random angst Parksborn Drabble, more based on the original Spider-Man where Norman is responsible for Gwen's death, but high key still imagined Andrew and Dane cuz I'm trash for them.Enjoy.





	Here We are again

"Please"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

The word comes out as a sob on broken lips, chapped and dry. Lips that not two minutes prior had been spitting curses and threats, what had been screaming anger were now soft and quiet and so /sad/ that it made Peter's heart ache. He just held onto Harry tighter. Sitting in one of the many bathtub's within the Osborn mansion, cradling the shaking sweaty mess in front of him.  
The bathtub had seemed like a good idea. Harry was just so hot- and even in his state the Osborn had still quipped a joke when Peter had mentioned that. Besides, the small confines of the bathroom made it easier to hold the Osborn down after he had yet again tried to make a break for the exit.  
Harry felt hot and cold at the same time, sweating bullets while somehow still shivering, leaving his skin clammy and pale. 

 

"Please, Peter." He chokes, releasing his hold on the tears that he had been trying to keep behind closed eyes. "I /need/ it. I need.." 

 

His fingers tighten around the arms holding him around his stomach and chest, his back against Peter's stomach. A position that in any other circumstance he might not have minded so much. 

 

"Harry-" Peter begins, his voice wracked with grief as much as it tried to sound commanding.

 

Weren't they quite the pair.

 

Harry had given up trying to get out, and laid back in Peter's arms, giving the boy enough confidence to loosen his grip, stroking a calming hand up and down Harry's arm. 

 

"You don't need it, Har you can fight this..you can..I.." he gulps, fighting back his own tears as he rests his lips into the mess on the top of Harry's head. "I can't lose you..too." 

 

"It'd be easier without me."

 

"That's not true." 

 

Harry laughs, a wet and humorless sound. "Please, I'm not exactly the most comforting person. Gwen.." he said the name as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to, but he only let his hesitation last a second. "-/died/ and you're the one helping me. Should be the other way around." 

 

"Yeah well I've never been very good at Should be's." 

 

"Yeah, me neither." 

 

They sit in silence for a moment, the only sound being Harry trying to regulate his breathing. 

 

"Har?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"When does it stop hurting." 

 

"You're asking the wrong person."


End file.
